


Give You What You Like

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drabble, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: After getting assaulted by Val yet again, Angel thinks about who cares
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Give You What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Suffering from a little writer's block on He Used To Be Mine so the best I can do is release these drabbles.

"Get. Up." Val commanded. Angel wobbled slightly, knees and hands shaking once they made contact with the soaked carpet. He watched as tiny droplets of blood sprinkled on the sag, and vision blurred. Val's voice boomed in his ringing ears, "GET UP!" The moth's hand flew towards Angel's face with a loud sharp slap, and the spider choked, snapping his neck up.

Val grabbed Angel and pressed him against the hard surface, groping greedily, and roughly unzipping Angel's skirt, releasing his hips. Claws trailing on Angel's back, ripping the spider's already torn clothing, allowing it to fall off his body. All Angel could feel for the next hour or two were forced penetration, and moist blood. The effects of getting fucked against the vanity, bits of broken glass, and losing blood made Angel dizzier until he blacked out.

Angel awoke with a gasp shortly after, "Midnight." Val spoke, "Get dressed sweetie, some late night customers are awaiting you~"

"... Can we go back to bed, daddy?" Angel asked, unable to lift his head from the pillow.

"Oh you like that, Angelcakes~ You know daddy's busy. " Val purred, "Simply do what I ask and you might be rewarded. Clean yourself up."

Angel tiredly moved his feet upon the floor, slipping in his undergarments as he watched Val leave silently. Kicking aside some soiled clothes, and choosing new ones, knowing in the back of his head it'll get ruined again. Angel trudged solemnly around the room, each movement more heavy and painful than the last. 

He lifted a soggy washcloth from the counter, and threw it over his tired eyes, washing out the rheum. He swiped some makeup, coating the substance over his bruises, and ruffling his fur to further conceal it. Blood stained his panties, so he pulled it down, breathing heavily, staring at the drips blooming on the fabric. Angel unclasped his purse, his hellphone buzzed loudly with several booty call requests filling his screen. 

_They only want your body.. give them what they want... do the job._ Angel thoughts in Val's voice. He wasn't wrong. Every day's the same. Fuck, get fucked up, put on a show, get money, film but not in that order, rinse and repeat. Angel had to admit, it was all fun and games at first. Feeling waves of never ending ecstasy and amusement, creating sly remarks, earning endless amounts of cash. Val treated him with love and seemingly worshipped him, showering him with gifts and kinks. Angel loved him.. he fell for him harder than any crash...

Best couple of decades of his life until it grew into Val's sick sadistic game, emotionally and physically draining him. A game Angel couldn't stop playing and won't, his fate was sealed the moment he wrote his name on the contract. Demons only cared about his body, even the rare moments he showed discomfort, none stopped. 

His figure came first, everything else comes last. Such an order became Angel's mindset, and Val's words were like a mantra. No one wants a whore for nothing else except their bodies... and it was true..

_"... Here." Husk shoved a brown bag into Angel's arms, adverting his gaze momentarily._

_Angel stared down at the fast food bag, a spread spread on his face, chuckling a bit, "For me? Oh Husky, ya shouldn't have~"_

_Light pink tinted in Husk's cheeks, as he spoke in a more furious tone, "I didn't buy it for you! I brought too much and... you're just having the leftovers so it won't go to fucking waste!"_

_Angel giggled, not falling for Husk's brilliant denial for a moment, "Sure~"_

_"And don't call me Husky. I'm not a goddamn dog."_

_"How 'bout I repay ya?" Angel purred, batting his eyes but to no effect._

_"Fuck that." Husk replied, "Don't make me regret giving you free shit."_

Was it?


End file.
